The “Gold standard” for non-invasively determining the artery wall condition in an individual is by measuring the Intima-Media Thickness (IMT) complex using 7-8 MHz ultrasound. However, with increasing age and development of atherosclerosis, the intima and media layers change in different directions, i.e. the intima increases and the media becomes thinner. These different changes in the artery wall layers cannot be properly imaged by using the conventional 7-8 MHz ultrasound mainly because of limited resolution due to low frequency. In addition, when using 7-8 MHz ultrasound probes, the far wall of the artery has to be used for measuring the IMT complex and therefore, the order and interference of preceding artery wall layers on the ultrasound signal affects the measurement estimates.